Autant en emporte le vent
by Sucre javel
Summary: La plus célèbre des histoires d'amour transportée comme par magie dans l'univers de HP.....


Coucou !!! Et ben on va dire que je revient en force avec une nouvelle fic , qui n'a RIEN a voir avec Frère et S?ur !  
  
Et oui , parce que j'ai décidé de m'atteler à l'adaptation de Gone with the wind , soit Autant en emporte le vent , le fabuleux best seller de Maragaret Mitchell , dans l'univers de HP. Bonjour la Transposition !!  
  
J'en vois déjà supplier le ciel de ne pas laisser faire ça ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous !C'est vrai , que vue la « sublime » comédie musicale que l'on nous a offert...Scarlet est pas sensé être moins docile ? Vive Vivien Leigh !  
  
Enfin , bref tout ce charabia pour dire que si vous n'aimez pas , que vous trouvez ça déplacé et tout , j'arrêterai ! Je ne veux pas abîmer ce chef d'?uvre , moi !!! Déjà que j'ai les boules !!  
  
Disclamer : Alors là rien n'est à moi !! L'histoire ? Margaret Mitchell (en partie parce que je me suis permise quelques extravagances !!Vous vous attendez au pire , hein ?) , les personnages ? J.K Rowling à part quelques exceptions ! Avertissement : Je met PG .  
  
Autant en emporte le Vent : Partie 1  
  
Chapitre 1: Yeux verts aiment yeux gris.  
  
Lily Evans n'était pas d'une beauté classique mais tout ce que comptait Poudlard en matière de garçons ne s'en apercevait guère .  
  
Son visage , dominé par des yeux verts émeraudes , était encerclé par une cascade de cheveux épais , où toutes les teintes du feu cohabitaient , donnant l'aspect d'un brasier à sa chevelure. Son regard étincelant , calculateur , faussement aimable , trahissait sa véritable nature . Les jeunes sorciers ne voyaient en elle qu'une douce jeune fille , fêle et délicate alors qu'elle était tout autre. Sa modestie , sa gentillesse n'étaient que manières finement calculées afin d'étouffé , sous une couche de qualités , la rudesse de son caractère , plus proche de celui d'une tigresse que d'un agneau.  
  
Assise sur un banc à l'ombre du parc , Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses admirateurs , pris dans une discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch , tout en cherchant quelqu'un dans les allées bordées de haies .  
  
Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire (couleur qu'elle déplorait), ses cheveux sagement ramenées en un chignon. Elle rêvait que les uniformes prennent enfin une autre couleur , plus seyante , mais le règlement n'était pas près de changer !  
  
Elle se consola en pensant au bal de fin d'année et annonçant les prochaines fiançailles des septièmes années. C'était un événement ancestral durant lequel tous les couples se fianceraient devant l'école entière. Lily aimait beaucoup cette soirée , non pas à cause de tous ces garçons et filles amoureux , non , elle les trouvait joliment stupides , mais parce que cela lui permettait de porter de magnifiques tenues !  
  
Mais son c?ur se resserra à la pensée qu'il ne serait peut être pas à ce bal. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu , il avait disparu après une belle soirée étoilée où la lune brillait particulièrement . Elle se souvenait bien de l'éclat qu'elle avait et la jeune fille sourit , repensant à cette soirée où il lui avait tenu la main . Mais depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Ses yeux gris pâles lui manquait horriblement , son sourire sa gentillesse , tout son être la faisait souffrir par son absence.  
Elle regarda encore discrètement derrière elle mais les allées étaient vides à cette heure avancée de l'après midi.  
  
A côté d'elle , Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow parlaient avec animation tout en lui adressant un regard pour vérifier qu'elle les écoutaient.  
  
« Lily , ma chérie , pourquoi fais tu cette tête là ? N'est tu pas heureuse que ce soir , il y ait un bal ? »  
  
« Si , bien sûr , mais...je me demandait.... »  
  
« Au fait , Lil' j'espère que tu ne va déjà pas à ce bal avec quelqu'un ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que si , dit elle avec une petite moue , vous ne croyez pas que je vous aurait attendu , pour prendre le risque d'y aller seule ? »  
  
Sirius s'esclaffa à la pensée de Lily allant au bal seule , et Peter haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité.  
  
Les yeux de Lily se froncèrent et elle se leva pour partir. Aussitôt , comme elle l'avait espéré , les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent à ses trousses pour la retenir.  
  
« Voyons , Lily ! Alors avec qui y vas tu ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore , mais j'ai toute la nuit pour y réfléchir »  
  
« Allez accepte d'y aller avec moi et je te révèlerai un secret.... »  
  
Lily ,toujours avide de ragots , s'assit sur le banc et attendit.  
  
Sirius regarda Peter. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'on raconte ?   
  
Lily haussa les sourcils et continua à babiller.  
  
- Il paraît que Rémus sort avec Elizabeth Vins !   
  
- Je parie que Trelawney et cet idiot de Thomas vont se fiancer! Ils vont bien ensemble , aussi stupi....   
  
Elle s'était tue , venant réaliser ce que Peter venait de dire.  
  
Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle resta plusieurs minutes sans parler , les yeux fixés sur l'encre verte.  
  
Lentement , elle releva la tête , les yeux dans le vague avec cette incapacité de parler qui la prenait à la gorge. Les arbres du parc devenaient de plus en plus flous et elle se sentait prête à pleurer , ici , là où tout le monde pourrait la voir. A cette pensée , elle rassembla ses dernières forces et se mit à courir , ignorant les exclamations de surprises de Sirius et Peter. Elle courut jusqu'à la Lisière de la forêt Interdite , refoulant le plus possible ses larmes . Soudain elle s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et là n'y tenant plus , elle laissa éclater son incompréhension. Elle resta dans cet endroit longtemps , à ressasser les heureux souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec lui .  
  
Cela ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un mensonge , une mauvaise blague de Sirius , un canular ! Elle ne pouvait croire à cela , elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'était promis à une autre . Non ! Rémus....Rémus ne pouvait pas sortir avec cette petite idiote d'Elizabeth , non ! Il la connaissait à peine , et elle était si insignifiante surtout à côté d'elle !Incapable de parler , timide comme pas deux , et laide en plus !  
  
Non ! Ce n'était qu'un malentendu , demain elle verrait Rémus et il sera tout étonné de savoir qu'il « sort »avec cette pauvre Elizabeth ! Et ils riront joyeusement ensemble , le malentendu dissipé ! Ce ne serait sûrement pas facile pour Elizabeth , qui serait humiliée mais Lily était certaine de pouvoir le supporter.  
  
Et demain , elle l'espérait tellement !, alors que tout le monde danserait , il lui prendrait les mains et lui avouerait son amour pour elle .  
  
Oui , ce ne devait être qu'un malentendu , une farce des Maraudeurs contre Rémus ! Elle se calma , et sourit , le c?ur de nouveau léger .  
  
Mais si....si c'était vrai !  
Le dîner fut difficile à avaler pour Lily. La table des Griffondors était joyeuse mais elle n'avait pas le c?ur à rire. Sirius avait beau essayer de la dérider , elle ne lui adressa pas un sourire. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête . Elle fixait désespérément la chaise vide de Rémus .  
Cette nuit là , Lily ne dormit pas. Elle songea aux milles et unes de reconquérir Rémus mais la vérité commençait à s'immiscer dans son c?ur. Et cela lui faisait très mal.  
  
Les yeux froids de Rémus la hantait. Elle ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir si il l'aimait. Pour elle il était certain qu'il l'aimait. Il devait l'aimer. Tous les hommes l'aimait et ce n'était un secret pour personne.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pleurer et s'en félicitait . Pleurer avait toujours été une des choses les plus stupides que l'homme faisait selon elle.  
  
Alors elle resta étendue sur son lit à contempler le plafond mais elle ne faisait que voir Rémus. Elle roula sur le côté , le c?ur gros , pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite avec lui....et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ! Lui avouer ses sentiments par exemple....  
  
Lily se redressa , un sourire aux lèvres. Demain....demain elle irait le voir , elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le c?ur. Comment pourrait il ne pas l'aimer ?  
Le lendemain , Lily se leva aux aurores , elle d'habitude si paresseuse. Elle voulait être parfaite , surtout à côté d'Elizabeth . Elle se précipita dans sa penderie sans prendre garde de ne pas faire de bruit pour ses pauvres voisines .  
  
Ses robes de bal étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres mais aucune n'étaient à son goût . Elle ne voulait pas être belle aujourd'hui , elle voulait être radieuse , somptueuse , éblouissante.  
  
Et elle le serait sans aucun doute.  
Elle passa sa journée à choisir sa tenue , sa coiffure , ses bijoux , tout ce qui pourrait faire d'elle la reine du bal.  
  
Assise sur son lit , sa meilleure amie , Tirésias , une jeune fille vive et séduisante , une des seules personnes féminines qui n'étaient pas jalouse de Lily. Ses longues mèches brunes lui retombaient sur la figure alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Tout en mordillant son ongle , elle lisait les articles , répétant à haute voix ce qu'il lui semblait intéressant .  
  
« La guerre....Lily , que pense tu de cette histoire de Guerre avec Tu Sais Qui ? »  
  
Une voix sortit de la salle de bain où Lily était enfermée depuis trois bonnes heures.  
  
« Je trouve que c'est stupide ! Avec la guerre , on ne pourra plus s'amuser ! »  
  
Tirésias leva les yeux aux ciel. Lily était si frivole ! Elle ne pensait qu'à rire et à flirter. Quoique Tirésias savait bien que seul Rémus intéressait son amie.  
  
« Et puis tous les jeunes gens iront se battre...et avec qui on pourra sortir ?? »  
  
« Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai prédit ..... »  
  
Depuis son plus jeune âge , Tirésias manifestait des dons de plus en plus évident pour la divination et la voyance. Cela avait commencé à l'âge de quatre ans et cela ne s'était plus jamais arrêté depuis. La jeune Tirésias, issue d'une riche famille grecque, se voyait déjà aux postes les plus importants du ministère de la magie , elle voulait être conseillère divinatoire .  
  
Dans la salle de bain , Lily haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas trop la voyance , n'ayant qu'une confiance relative envers les pouvoirs de son amie.  
  
« Oui , je sais , tu m'a prédit que j'épouserai un garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'un corbeau.... »  
  
Lily passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte , une serviette enveloppée autour de sa tête et dit :  
  
« Et tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai répondu.....j'ai horreur des lunettes... »  
Lorsqu'elle ressortit (enfin !) de la salle de bains , elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge noire , fendue jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était sans manches et en montrait plus que la décence ne l'aurait exigé mais il n'y avait pas à tergiverser , Lily était magnifique et la décence , elle n'en avait que faire du moment que cela fasse tourner les têtes.....  
  
La jeune fille se regarda dans son miroir et son reflet ne cessait de s'admirer prenant des poses aguicheuses. Pourtant Lily saisit sa baguette et l'agita devant sa robe qui prit aussitôt une teinte nacrée. Des millions de petits diamants s'incrustèrent dans le tissu , le laissant scintillant.  
  
Lily fit de même pour ses cheveux et des fils d'argents s'entrelacèrent dans sa chevelure. Elle saisit de longs gants brillants et les enfila .  
  
Tirésias soupira en la voyant et changea sa robe de sorcier en une robe de velours d'un noir étincelant . Elle releva ses cheveux bruns en un épais chignon et en quelques minutes elle était fin prête.  
  
Lily sourit à son reflet. Elle était certaine d'avoir Rémus. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
La salle de bal était magnifique , richement décorée avec des c?urs entrelacés et des teintes roses. Une grande banderole sur laquelle le mot « Fiançailles » s'étalait était accroché d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.  
  
Des longues tables avaient placées contre les murs et recouvertes de nappes blanches. La nourriture y était disposée élégamment .  
  
Quelques chaises avaient été installés et un estrade dominait la salle.  
  
Il y avait déjà du monde , tous vêtus de robes de soirées somptueuses et coûteuses.  
  
Lorsque Lily entra , elle adressa un sourire radieux à l'assemblée . Elle descendit doucement les marches recouverts d'un tapis rouge avec une grâce étudiée , et chercha Rémus des yeux.  
  
Arrivée en bas de l'escalier , elle du se rendre à l'évidence : Rémus n'étais pas là et aucune trace des autres maraudeurs.  
  
Tout en souriant à tous les garçons qu'elle rencontrait , son c?ur cherchait désespérément le jeune homme .  
  
Elle remarqua alors , un Griffondor de septième année particulièrement stupide aux manières vieux jeu . Elle fondit sur lui et dit d'une voix mutine :  
  
« Franck Longdubat !!!Tu es vraiment très bien aujourd'hui !Aurai tu dans l'idée de me faire souffrir ? »  
  
Elle ajouta à ce commentaire un battement de cils frénétiques et le pauvre Franck rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.  
  
Lily lui adressa encore un sourire et se mêla à la foule. Elle retrouva Tirésias qui riait sous cape .  
  
« Oh Lily , tu es cruelle ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est fou de toi et tu lui brise le c?ur un peu plus ! »  
  
La jeune fille partit dans un éclat de rire au commentaire de son amie , tout en agitant ses beaux cheveux.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux , les joues roses , et les releva aussitôt .  
  
Un jeune homme la regardait. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés , des yeux marrons et un air malicieux. Il possédait un de ces sourire moqueurs , ceux qui semblent mépriser le monde entier sur les lèvres , qui s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Lily.  
La jeune fille déglutit . Elle essaya de baisser les yeux mais elle se sentait comme soupesé par les yeux chauds du garçons.  
  
Elle avait la bizarre impression qu'il n'était pas dupe de ses manières , de ses sourires étudiés et de son balancement de hanches. Pour la première fois de sa vie , elle venait d'être découverte , elle était révélée , telle qu'elle était , par un inconnu aux cheveux de geai.  
  
Leur échange de regards passa totalement inaperçu . Lily finit par baisser les yeux et respira un grand coup.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Tirésias et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Tirésias , qui est ce garçon ? »  
  
La jeune fille pivota et dit en souriant à son amie :  
  
« Celui là ? C'est James Potter ! Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Il était avec nous en première année mais son père à été muté et il est parti aux Etats Unis. C'était le meilleur ami des Maraudeurs...et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il l'est toujours ! »  
  
Lily se tourna et vit , en effet , que le dénommé James Potter était en plein dans une discussion enflammée avec Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Son c?ur se serra . Elle ne voyait pas Rémus et pourtant , il faisait également partie des Maraudeurs.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que James va revenir passer son année ici ! Cela fera un Maraudeur de plus à mon tableau de chasse ! »  
  
Tirésias sourit et se dirigea vers les trois amis , un air coquin sur le visage.  
  
Lily soupira et continua à avancer , espérant trouver Rémus . Elle croisa nombres de jeunes gens , tous beaux et charmants. Ils lui adressaient des sourires timides et avaient cette lueur dans les yeux que Lily connaissait bien. Mais aucune trace de regard gris.  
  
Soudain , elle le vit et son souffle se coupa au creux de ses poumons ( n a ne me demandez pas où j'ai trouver ça...lol). Rémus Lupin descendait les marches . Ses cheveux bruns avec ces reflets bleutés tombaient sur son visage , laissant entrevoir , par moment , ses yeux gris si attendus.  
  
Lily resta immobile au milieu de la piste. Elle regardait Rémus et son c?ur s'emplissait de chaleur. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui , un sourire aux lèvres et lui dit :  
  
« Rémus ! Tu m'a manqué tu sais ! Tu as encore été malade ? »  
  
Le jeune homme sourit faiblement tandis que Lily partit dans un éclat de rire.  
  
« Oh , Rémus , je suis si heureuse que tu sois là !Je t'ai cherché partout , sais tu ! »  
  
« Oh , je suis si désolé , Lily ! Mais vois tu , j'ai encore été malade . »  
  
« Oh , mon pauvre Rémus ! susurra Lily d'un air assuré , au fait Rémus , il faut que je te parle . »  
  
Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et ajouta ,non sans une pointe de dureté :  
  
« En privé. »  
  
Rémus la contempla un instant , et dit :  
  
« Moi aussi , il faut que je te parle. »  
  
Et aussitôt , il la prit par la main et l'emmena près du buffet. Lily était transporté de joie. Elle était maintenant certaine de l'amour que Rémus lui portait.  
  
Près des tables garnies de nourriture , une jeune fille se tenait , droite comme un « i ». Indéniablement , elle n'était pas belle , mais son visage était tellement empreint de douceur et de cette douce mélancolie qui rappelait celle de Rémus , que Lily ne put s'empêcher de la considérer comme une rivale.  
  
Rémus sourit à la jeune fille , aussi pâle et chétive qu'une enfant et dit :  
  
« Lily , je te présente Elisabeth. Elle est également à Griffondor. C'est ma fiancée. »  
  
Lily aurait pu d'un geste faire éclater sa colère. Elle aurait pu trépigner , briser quelque chose , mais non. Elle était tellement choquée par la simplicité de Rémus alors qu'il venait de détruire son c?ur en mille morceaux , qu'elle ne réagit pas toute de suite comme il l'aurait fallu.  
  
Semblable à un automate , elle entrouvrit les lèvres et d'une voix faussement assurée ,déclara :  
  
« Et bien ! Rémus , Elisabeth..je vous félicite ! »  
  
Elisabeth eut un sourire radieux .  
  
« Lily , je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer ! Tu a une très jolie robe , tu sais ? »  
  
« Merci. Mais.. »  
  
Sa voix était tremblante et elle se tue , consciente qu'elle risquait de fondre en larmes. Alors , elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs.  
  
Sirius l'accueillit avec un grand sourire charmeur et lui offrit aussitôt de danser. Lily , pour cacher son trouble , fit pétiller ses magnifiques yeux verts mais refusa l'invitation.  
  
Elle s'assit sur une chaise et contempla la salle remplie de monde. Tous ces jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main ! Ces regards amoureux et ces petits surnoms puérils !Lily détourna la tête , éc?urée par tous ces bonheurs.  
  
Son regard croisa de nouveau celui du dénommé James Potter. Ses cheveux étaient définitivement mal coiffés ! Et ses yeux , cachés par ces lunettes , étaient si brillants de malice qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être dénués de mauvaises intentions. Il parlait avec Sirius , tout en la regardant et Lily , pour la deuxième fois de sa vie , se sentit mal à l'aise.  
  
Elle détourna , une fois de plus la tête et elle entendit le rire moqueur de James Potter résonner à ses oreilles malgré le bruit assourdissant de la musique.  
-fin du chapitre 1-  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances . Autant en emporte le vent est l'un de mes livres préférés mais sa complexité ne me permettra pas de tout retranscrire. Donc Lily ne pourra pas se marier trois fois , je ne sais pas si ses parents vont mourir. Je pense plus à la faire se battre contre Voldemort pour que Poudlard reste intact. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , elle le fera pour elle et pas pour les élèves. Vous avez déjà vu Sarlett s'occuper d'une ?uvre caritative , vous ?  
  
Bon , en tout cas , dites moi ce que je dois faire. Je continue ou pas ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher une si belle histoire ! Merci !! 


End file.
